Scott M. Rosenfelt
Names: Scott M. Rosenfelt Old Name: Scott Rosenfelt Scott Rosenfelt is one of Hollywood's most successful independent producers. On the strength of such films as Home Alone, Smoke Signals, Mystic Pizza, Teen Wolf and Extremities, Scott has garnered international acclaim and recognition. Mr. Rosenfelt is currently producing The Jade Pendant, from a script he has co-written which began principal photography in October of 2015. It is the ill-fated love story of two Chinese immigrants told against the backdrop of the Los Angeles Chinatown War of 1871. Mr. Rosenfelt wrote the script for and will be producing and directing Bre-X, a feature film based on the largest gold stock scandal in the history of Canada. He has written the script, "Escape to Manila", in partnership with the Film Development Council of the Philippines, the little-known story of the boat lift of Jewish immigrants from Germany to the Philippines after Kristallnacht in 1938. Rosenfelt has written the screenplay for Lost In Beijing, a comedy to be shot in Beijing, which he is co-producing with Thomas Leong. He will also be producing and directing Bruno Sammartino: The Living Legend from a screenplay he co-wrote with Paul Guay about the champion wrestler's extraordinary life. Mr. Rosenfelt also wrote and will produce the comedy, Snow White Ladies. Mr. Rosenfelt is also the Executive Producer of The Truth As Told In Lies, a dramatic short written and directed by Ira Giorgetti. The film will have its World Premiere at the Cinemalaya Film Festival in August, 2015, in the Philippines. Mr. Rosenfelt has just finished his third year as Professional-in-Residence at Quinnipiac University. He has been a guest lecturer at the Beijing Film Academy as well as at the American University in Paris. He has been a guest lecturer numerous times at NYU, USC, UCLA, Loyola Marymount as well as the AFI. As writer, director and producer, his documentary, Standing Silent, a recipient of a Sundance Documentary Filmmaker Grant, had its theatrical release on January 25, 2013 It had its World Premiere at the Atlanta Jewish Film Festival and has played the San Francisco Jewish Film Festival along with the Doc NY Film Festival as well as having won the Best Documentary at the World Jewish Film Festival in Ashkelon, Israel. His second documentary, "7 Days In Syria", recently completed, showcases the extraordinary work of Janine di Giovanni, the award-winning journalist specializing in reporting from conflict zones who is currently covering the war in Syria as the Middle East Editor for Newsweek. Rosenfelt wrote it and is producing with Robert Rippberger who is directing. Rosenfelt will be directing the voice talent for the upcoming video game based on the movie, The Natural, which starred Robert Redford and was directed by Barry Levinson. Mr. Rosenfelt produced the indie feature film, Road to Juarez, starring William Forsythe and Walter Perez, due for release in 2015 by MouseTrap. Mr. Rosenfelt produced Coming & Going, an independent comedy starring Rhys Darby, Sasha Alexander and Fionnula Flannagan, written and directed by Edoardo Ponti, which had its world premiere on the TNT Network. Mr. Rosenfelt directed the dramatic short film, After the Denim, based on a short story by Raymond Carver. The film had its World Premiere at the Florida International Film Festival in April, 2011. Mr. Rosenfelt also directed the feature film, Family Prayers, starring Joe Mantegna, Anne Archer and Paul Reiser, which had its World Premiere at the 1993 Palm Springs International Film Festival and the 1993 Seattle International Film Festival. Home Alone is the highest grossing live action comedy of all time, generating over $1 billion worldwide. Smoke Signals was the winner of the Audience Award and the Filmmakers Trophy at the 1998 Sundance Film Festival. Mystic Pizza launched the career of Julia Roberts and went on to critical and commercial success, while Teen Wolf, starring Michael J. Fox, is one of the highest grossing independent films of all time. Extremities, starring Farrah Fawcett, garnered international, critical and commercial acclaim as well. At ShadowCatcher Entertainment, a company he co-founded in 1994, he produced Smoke Signals and The Book of Stars, as well as executive producing Getting to Know You. Written by highly acclaimed novelist/poet Sherman Alexie, Smoke Signals was the winner of the Audience Award and the Filmmakers Trophy at the 1998 Sundance Film Festival and was distributed by Miramax Films. The Book of Stars premiered at the 1999 Seattle International Film Festival and starred Mary Stuart Masterson, Jena Malone and Delroy Lindo. Getting to Know You was in the Dramatic Competition of the 1999 Sundance Film Festival as well as in the International Week of Film Critics at the Venice Film Festival. Getting to Know You was directed by Lisanne Skyler, written by Lisanne Skyler and Tristine Skyler, and starred Heather Matarazzo, Zach Braff and Bebe Neuwirth, and opened at the Film Forum in June, 2000 to rave reviews. Mr. Scott M. Rosenfelt is a member of the Directors Guild of America, the Writers Guild of America and the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. He is a graduate of NYU's Tisch School of the Arts. Appearances Produced by Co-Producer Executive Producer Line Producer Producer Co-Executive Producer Written by Screenplay by Production Management Production Manager Unit Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Miscellaneous Crew Category:Co-Producers Category:Co-Executive Producers Category:Executive Producers Category:Producers Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Line Producers Category:Associate Producers Category:Screenplays Category:Story Category:Executive in Charge of Production Category:Unit Managers Category:Unit Production Managers Category:Production Managers Category:Directors Category:English Actors Category:Production Consultants Category:Production Assistants Category:Second Unit Directors